Travel and organizational funding is requested to assist United States speakers and participants in the biomedical field to attend the 1985 Third International Conference on Solid State Transducers to be held in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, from June 11 through June 14, 1985. It is anticipated that there will be somewhere between 500 and 1000 investigators from all over the world attending this conference and exchanging their up-to-date research results both in formal presentations and during informal discussions. It is important for United States investigators to attend this meeting both to present their transducer research results and to assess the state-of-the-art throughout the world in this fast growing and important field of sensors and actuators. This proposal is aimed at providing the necessary travel assistance to enable members of the U.S. biomedical community to participate in the Transducer '85 Conference, and also to help defray the costs involved in organizing this international conference. A public announcement will be made when the grant is awarded to notify the U.S. Biomedical community of the availability of travel support and a committee of three will be formed to select candidates for travel assistance awards. In reviewing applications, special consideration will be given to young researchers newly entering this field and U.S. speakers that have papers accepted for presentation. In order to stretch the available funds and insure the greatest number of participants, only partial travel grants will be awarded with a maximum per person to be set by the three person committee.